Life After
by Lilyflower08
Summary: She stood awkwardly in front of the door. She couldn't decide if she should go in or not. Another clasp of thunder had her jumping slightly and then shivering. She really wished she had agreed on staying in a room with him. Life after the Jurassic world I-Rex escape. How Claire and Owen cope with the events that had happened. Originally a one shot.


_Soooo why am I posting a one shot when I am supposed to update my story Unbreakable Bond? Well im stuck at writers block for it so I decided to write a little bit of Jurassic world one shots to try and help my writers block. I might make this a two shot it depends on people's reactions to it. Soooo please enjoy!_

She stood awkwardly in front of the door. She couldn't decide if she should go in or not. Another clasp of thunder had her jumping slightly and then shivering. She really wished she had agreed on staying in a room with him.

He had said if she needed him to just come to his room. And right now she definitely needed him. But this was a whole new territory for Claire she had never really dated and she never really did stuff with the opposite gender. Pursing her lips she listened to the harsh rain pouring down. She shifted side to side awkwardly feeling her resolve break down slowly. If she could lead a t-rex with a flare she could do this.

Taking a deep breath she slowly put her hand on the handle trying to ignore the shaking of her hand. To her surprise the door clicked open. She had thought it would be locked. She briefly wondered why Owen left the door unlocked, but she didn't think too hard on it.

"I was wondering when you would come in here." At his voice she jumped. She squinted her eyes trying to see him. She could barely make out his form which she could see enough of to tell he was leaning up against the headboard watching her.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but no words would come out. She couldn't think of what to say. So she settled for awkwardly shifting back and forth. She could feel her face burning up with embarrassment. She shouldn't be here she should've stayed in her room.

He watched her carefully.

She was nervous and fidgety. It made him want to grin. The hard cold boss was awkward around people of the opposite sex.

He had tried to sleep at first, but after waking up from a replay of the events that had happened, but with a different ending where Claire and the boys and all died he settled for waiting for Claire instead. He figured she would come and he had been correct.

"Come here." He patted the spot next to him coaxing her to come. She could feel the relief flood to her face. He appeared to want her there and that calmed her slightly. She had thought maybe after the adrenalin of being hunted by a dinosaur disappeared he would realize his mistake and not want her anymore.

She carefully walked over to the bed pausing slightly at the side. She gulped slightly. The idea of sleeping next to him made her nervous, but she wanted to she just didn't know how to approach this. He patted the spot again at seeing her hesitation. At that she carefully began to sit down only to have a startled gasp escape her lips. He had wrapped his arms around her and had tugged her to his side and began stroking her hair. He paused his stroked briefly and mumbled a quiet apology for startling her, but he just as quickly went back to stroking her hair. He did act out of impulse, but he was craving contact with her right now and he wanted to make sure that she was still alive and breathing.

No other words were spoken for a while. Owen put himself busy with enjoying the feeling of Claire's hair underneath his hand. And Claire was content with listening to his heartbeat. It made her feel relaxed and calm. She was still not completely relaxed though and Owen could tell. He could feel the stiffness of her body against his side.

"I told you we should just share a room." She could feel a blush come to her cheeks at his words. She looked away from him and focused on the bedspread before replying shyly.

"I thought I would be fine on my own." He frowned at that. The idea of Claire not sleeping well bothered him slightly he didn't want her mind to be haunted by dinosaurs like his was. Although he knew he really shouldn't be surprised that Claire was also being haunted by the events of yesterday or whenever it had been. He hadn't really payed too much attention to time lately.

"Nightmare?" She nodded shakily not looking at him. Nightmares made her feel weak. They were something she couldn't hide from. He waited for her to reply, but she never did. He suppressed a sigh before asking her another question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head quickly she just wanted to forget about the events that had happened. This time he did sigh. It was important she talked about it, but he didn't want to push her he also knew with time she would be able to talk about it. Right now it was too soon. Too soon for both of them.

She was glad he didn't push her for more information and even more glad when he didn't start talking again and resumed the stroking of her hair. She sighed peacefully enjoying the feeling. She was content and didn't want this moment to end. Owen could feel her body relax more against his side and he allowed himself a tiny smile.

Yes they both were most definitely content to pretend nothing bad had happened and just enjoy being in each others presence.

 _Soooo how was it? Please review and give me your opinion._


End file.
